Weeping Willow
by Oshoku no kyoki
Summary: Willow, A struggling ten year old boy who is a known criminal, Wanted Dead or Alive by the military. Still learning the art of Alchemy, But he needs a teacher, And the only one he can rely on is Edward Elric, Who doesn't fancy him, And maybe he'll obtain his Bittersweet memories in the process. And his future is looking grim, For just about everyone.
1. From Beginning

**Before I ****start this, You do not have to worry about Mary-sues, I've realized that every OC fanfiction involves a "Girl" Loving Edward, And its kind of annoying now, Because it's been done so much. So I've decided... To make a character who can relate to Alphonse and Edward in a friendly way, Though there will be shotacon and yaoi. :) **

**Title: Weeping Willow **

**Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist**

**Warning: Violence and Gore, Sexual Themes, Incest, Strong Language, Graphic scenes, Shotacon, And more: You've been warned, If you are disturbed by these things... I suggest you read the story; I always loved the feeling when I keep on turning my Ipad when I'm reading a fucked up story and I keep on saying "OI, I CAN'T READ THIS SHIT" But then I kind of love it later on ;p **

**Disclaimer: My cat meows :3**

**Pairings: OCxAlphonse, Elricest, Parental!RoyxEdward-Mostly enemies, EdwardxOC-Ish. Parental!WinryxOC, WinryxOC2 **

**Rating: M**

**Rules: NO FEMALE BASHING! :( **

**Summary: Willow, A struggling ten year old boy who is a known criminal, Wanted Alive by the military. Still learning alchemy and fighting, But he needs a teacher, And the only one he can rely on is Edward Elric, And maybe he'll obtain his memories in the progress. **

**Author's Note: Cough* Terrible grammar up ahead, And a super hyper-Winry from drinking too much tea. And my grammar is probably bad because my brain has been infected by reading my immortal. Damn yooooouuuuuuuu... Raises fist* Also, I'm very confused where the ages are so. Call me messed up, But I think I already warned you there's going to be shota in this, But sex won't be in it right away. Just some sexual themes. And yes, I have a very fucked up mind so expect a lot of fuck-upness. **

**Alphonse Elric 16, Still in his ten year old body :) -He still grown a little- **

**Edward Elric: 17**

**Winry Rockbell: 18 **

**Willow: 10 **

**Pinako We will never know. She's immortal. **

**Roy Mustang Around his 30's Still looks the same d:**

Let's begin the story.

Reader's POV

* * *

"It's all over for me." The boy croaked silently, He cuddled up in a corner, Covered in dry dark blood and dirt. Scratches littered around his pale milky skin, The moonlight flooded in. Revealing his small body, He was in an abandon warehouse in nowhere.

The boy hugged himself tighter, Shutting his eyes close. Death gripping a locket in his fragile shaking hands. He held his knees to his chest, Shifting uncomfortably on the cold stone against cold rusty metal.

"D-Don't they know... That I'm not the one?" He said, He couldn't hold in sobs that approached. Warm flows going down his face. He opened his eyes, he relaxed his hand, Showing the sweaty palm holding the necklace. A small picture nestled inside. The sight of this made him more upset.

"Everyone hates me." He started. "All over for me!" He sobbed, covering his face in shame.

* * *

"Al," Edward groaned. "What did you put in this tea?" Edward asked. Al shot him a worried look at the blonde haired boy who had caught a fever over the last few days.

"I'm sorry, Does it taste bad?" Al asked, Putting his hand on his cheek. Edward smirked moving his hand back and forth indicating that it was okay.

"No, It tastes amazing! I was just curious... Thats all" Edward said, Shuffling in his bed comfortably. Al sighed before plastering his gentle smile back on his face. Al pulled the blanket over Edward, Who groaned relentlessly.

"Well, I put your favorite sugar in... And its earl grey obviously." Alphonse stated, Replacing the used tissue with a brand new one. Edward and Alphonse settled in a large house, Its design was close to a mansion. Giving the two Elric brothers the space that they needed. The house was luxurious, Enough said. It was the closest thing to modern; Alphonse protested that they got a slightly traditional home, So Edward picked the one house that seemed like it was made for them.

And with a confidant air around them, They lived an amazing life. The memories of their past hardships completely slipped their mind; Though, Edward still worked for the military. And reports flooded in constantly.

"Brother I need to ask," Alphonse started, Edward arched his brow, "What were you and Roy talking about yesterday on the phone?" Alphonse asked. Edward flinched, Flashing a nervous smile before wiping off a bead of sweat rolling down his face.

"Well," Edward awkwardly said, Before rolling to his side. Alphonse awaited his answer, A boring air around them. Curiosity rose up in Al. "J-Just, Military S-Stuff" He stuttered, Shuffling in his bed as if he were compatible with it. Al frowned, Bending down to lean closer to Edward, Dangerously close to his ear.

Edward turned his head around to see a blonde haired boy right next to his face, With a stern expression. Edward gritted his teeth in fear. His eyebrow twitched.

"Al? What are you doing?" Edward croaked softly, Wiggling his way further away from the younger, Smaller brother. Al stared deeply into his golden eyes intently, As if he were silently pleading for Edward to tell him. The tension between them grew and Edward became skittish, With an intense air around them. Edward had no will-power, And his defense had broken into a million pieces.

"FINE!" Edward yelled, Alphonse squeaked and fell on his bottom. Edward was now on his knees, Buried into the soft cushion, Softly grabbing the sides of his face. Looking at the ceiling in a furious rage, Alphonse tilted his chin up. Staring softly at Edward, The ice-pack that used to be on Ed's forehead, Was now on Alphonse's leg. Sending an uncomfortable cold chill up his spine.

Edward let out a sigh, Before laying back down on his back; Muttering an apology. Al smiled softly, He proceeded to get up and sit on the bed with caution. There was a long pause, This made Al and Ed feel uncomfortable, Here they're were: Edward lazily laying down with a fever, Alphonse sitting at the side of his leg. The Elric brothers looked foolish.

"I'll tell you." Edward broke the silence, Al smiled widely. His ears perked, His eyes fixed to the creamy wall a few feet away from him. Alphonse scratched the back of his hair.

"He's a child, And he's wanted." Edward trailed off, Alphonse head fell limp slightly. It took a moment or two for him to shuffle slightly away from Edward, Giving him space.

"For what?" Alphonse asked, Fiddling with the ends of his shirt. Edward's face went sour, Running his hand through his golden hair.

"Apparently, What they told me. He was first a known thief, Know as Shadow-Breaker. But that's a stupid name given by the public, He calls himself Deceased" Edward finished, Alphonse looked dazzled, Frowning at the thought.

"And... The murder part?" Alphonse lowered his voice, Edward flashed a smile, And shrugged his shoulders.

"He murdered one of higher-ranks, His name was Harrison White, And he killed his wife. Alice White, Brutal too, He murdered them at their home. He's been on the run for around a month now. Still, We haven't caught him. But, He's close. The son, Vincent White, He's missing. We suspect Deceased took him. But, We don't know what Vincent looks like, Harrison always kept him on low profile. He never liked to talk about him. He'd always snap." Edward said, Patting Alphonse's shoulder. Edward shifted uncomfortably, He always felt strange when Al was upset around him, Edward shrugged it off as brotherly love. Alphonse looked tragic.

Alphonse let out a shaky breath, And returned the smile. A wave of relief washed over Edward.

* * *

Edward's POV

I wiped a bead of sweat off of my brow, Mentally slapping myself for making Alphonse upset, But he wanted to know. But the truth is, I barely know any information on this guy. Just a ten year old boy with black hair. A similar coat as mine. Only dark as night, Fingerless black gloves. And black shorts and black combat boots. And a strange mask. Simple, But effective; Especially for his job: I'm still confused though, How could he turn to a thief? To a murderer? Military had no attention on him. Since he was stealing in an old town. But, He killed Lieutenant General and his wife... How could a simple boy do that?

My head drooped, My eyes fluttered open. I hate being sick, And the Military will have no mercy on me, So of course, They drop a ton of paperwork on my lap; Typical.

My smile dropped as Alphonse got up and left the room, Not saying a word. This time, I slapped myself softly. I should know Alphonse could be so emotional sometimes, Well. All the time, It's been almost a year since I obtained Al's body back, I'll admit. We went through many hard ships, So now that Al's body is whole again, He's able to feel, Sleep, Eat. Everything a normal boy should have, But. For some reason, I feel... Empty.

I raised up my metal arm, Gazing at the cold steel. I felt selfish, I felt like I desired more. When Al and I bought this house. I felt a sickening incestuous desire creep up my spine every time I looked at Al. First of all, That's so wrong. He's my little brother, But it also... Pedophil-ish, Not the best word, But it's the only thing to describe this, Al is in his ten year body. And he hasn't had at least one growth spurt. Of course, Al is upset about that. But personally, I rather keep his... Smooth, Small, Breakable body-

I shook my head violently, Pushing the perverted thoughts off of my mind. I melted in the bed comfortably, Ignoring the raging bulge in my pajamas. I inhaled, Feeling uncomfortable as shots of heat went from my groin to my heart in shame, I felt my neck go limp. And helplessly rolled my head to the side. I groaned in discomfort.

"I probably deserve not to feel good." I whispered under my breath, I covered my face with my arms, My elbows in the air. Fabric of my clothes rubbing against my skin. My sleeves hiked down, Exposing once smooth was now littered with faint bruises and scars.

I know my youth was now fading away, I needed to take the responsibility of getting older. I'm seventeen for god sake. And now, Just like having to deal with a cat in heat, Al has been thrusted in puberty. And has... Needs, And he barely knows how sex works. I groaned, Feeling my member heat up again. Al was so flooded with these feelings that I had awoken one night with a skittish aroused and confused Al on me in the dead of night.

I had no choice to give in to his needs.

I didn't have sex with him... But... Just thinking about this makes me want to vomit, He's mind was so hazy, He was drooling. His eyes clouded, To the point I couldn't see his pupils or highlights, He was mindless. So, I took advantage of him, And... Sucked him off-

My body jerked, Hearing my stomach rumble in disgust, I clenched my fists, On my side. Curled up into a pitiful ball. I felt sick... My thoughts drifted off to that night. He quickly came, Probably for the first time in his life, He came so much. And the next morning, I expected him to leave me. Say I was sick, But. Thank god, He didn't remember anything.

I sighed, Clutching my stomach, It felt like a hopeless attempt on trying to feel better so I released my hands. My stomach expanded in relief, I inhaled and exhaled. And without even realizing it. I was slowly drifting off to sleep, My head drooped. My head felt heavy. My eyes shut close as I let out a shaky breath. Chills climbing there way up my spine. My vision blurring, I panted. Feeling confusion and nausea tumble down on me. Vomit billing up in my parched throat.

It went black

* * *

Willow's POV

I heard a loud 'Click' Each time I took a step. My ears were ringing, I was limping from countless of injuries, I think I broke my leg. I grunted as my face hit the cold ground. Creating a cut that was now leaking blood. I mentally scolded my self for being barefooted.

The military, They found me. I barely got out of the warehouse alive, I'm confused, How did they find me? I had collected fresh cuts from falling down a hill to a forest. I caught my arms on a few branches. And I was now covered and dirt. And it looked like a person had a hand full of grass and threw it on me.

And now, I was behind a tree, With bushes surrounding it. I could barely hear the solider's anymore. Their shouts were faint, I pulled my long black coat around me tighter. I let out a shaky breath, I could see my breath in the cold winter. I held my feet, Massaging them. As they were sore.

I let go of them. Falling softly on the grass, I ran my bruised small hand through my black short hair that hugged my head. I blew the bangs that were covering my face. I groaned as the night-shade bangs fell back in place. I leaned back on the tree. I raised my head up to see the rest of the large tree. It's wet leaves glowing slightly because of the moon.

I flinched as a rain drop fell on my head. Shivering as rain-drops starting to crawl down my back. I shot my head up in realization, A gasp bursted through my lips.

I shakily shoved my hand into my pocket, Shuffling it around, In till I grasped it. A simple, Harmless chock. Pink to be exact. I pulled out a small empty stone tablet, And placed it on my lap.

With an intense, Lazy air around me. I lowered the chock on the stone. The sound of scraping could be heard, Sending uncomfortable shivers up my arm. The hairs on my neck stood up by the time I finished. The transmutation Circle, I had a grin plastered on my face. My clap pierced the air. My hair now drenched with water. The rain falling heavily on the muddy ground.

I squinted my eyes, Not used to alchemy anymore. I was caught surprised when large sparks of what looked like electricity flying in the air, I flinched and quickly took of my hands off of the tablet, I sighed. I guess I'm not used to alchemy anymore.

My eyes widen, The faint shouts were now very close. I quickly put back the tablet in my pocket, I rushed up, Running deep in the woods, "Ouch!" I squeaked, Another sharp branch hitting my face. I held my arms over my head. Trying to protect myself against the dangers of nature.

I gasped loudly as I came tumbling down on the grass. My head buried in bushes. I groaned, My hands supporting myself. Pushing myself back up. I let out a silent scream, My legs gave up on me: Making me face plant on the ground.

Another groan bursted out of my lips. My body quaking in exhaustion and fear. I panted. My heart skipped a beat a few times. _I don't hear them anymore. _I thought.

"Ow; Stupid, Military!" I quietly shouted in anger, I was outraged, The fact they think I'm the murderer. Fools, Idiots! I took a moment to examine the damage.

My black shorts that were slightly below my knees, Had rips on them. And it exposed my lower legs, They were littered with scratches and cuts. I wiggled my toes, I relentlessly let out a breathy, Shaky laugh. Trying to calm myself down, I reached my hand down. And gently grasped my ankle. I let out a burst of pain out of my lips, My foot twitching from the throbbing pain in my ankle. Its official, I have gotten my ankle broken.

If my lower regions weren't damaged enough. Look at my torso. Also covered in cuts, Deeper wounds. That oozed unknown liquid. That isn't very good. My long black tank top was thankfully, Not damaged. My long black coat however, Had a rip on its side, My coat draped over my shoulders, Exposing my small shoulders. I shivered, It was freezing. I feel like my toes are frozen too. I wish I had my combat boots.

My name is Deceased. Or, I prefer Willow. I don't remember my real name: But never mind that. I'm ten years old, And. I'm wanted, For thief and murder. I'm a framed murderer! I huffed, "Now I'm talking to myself." I whispered, Running my hand through my short black hair.

"I wonder where'll I'll go, Everyone hates me so..." I whispered, Tilting my head up. I could see through the cracks of the leaves, The bright moon shimmering. I fell my necklace tickle my neck. The metal grazing my Skin, I reached down, And grasped it. Holding the necklace in the air recklessly, Loosely hanging around my index finger, My hand was in a relaxed position giving a full view of the locket.

With one flick: It was open. Showing its full glory; Inside was a small picture, With blue amber nestled around. Giving it the full on beauty it deserves.

The picture inside, Was a drawing of a Weeping Willow, I never knew why. But I always felt sorrowful looking at this picture.

I let out a sigh, Not giving a damn. Just laying, On the cold grass, _Closing my eyes... Forgetting that the world exists... Pure bliss. I laid on my back. Relaxing my muscles, Making me sink... It felt like I was sinking. _

My eyes fluttered open, I couldn't believe the sight before me. I let out a silent laugh, It was a weeping willow. I rubbed my eyes, Thinking that it was all in my head. But when I looked again: It was still there. Glowing, A soft blue like emitting from it. My feet were touching the thick, Wet base of the tree. The water leaking from the leaves, Dripping on my face. Falling softly on the ground-

_Wait._

_I know what to do now. _

I shot up quickly, With an urge growing about. I knew what to do, I can't give up now. I looked once more where the willow tree was, It was gone. A lousy bush stood where it was.

I hastily got up on my two feet, Stumbling. Before sternly standing; I pulled over my coat, Covering my shoulders. Draping the hood over my Head, I curled my toes in the mud, My legs were dirtied but personally, Right now. I didn't care.

With a determined air around me, I started running. Deeper into the forest, Catching myself on branches. I could barely see anything, The moonlight didn't reveal everything to me.

The only thing I could see in front of me was trees, All trees and bushes. Sharp ones too; "How long does this go on for?" I panted, Wiping a bead of sweat off of my forehead, I slowed down my pace. Now calmly walking through the dense woods, ahead of me was the unknown, Darkness, Spiders, Wait.

"S-Spiders?" I quivered, Chilling running down my shoulders, I hate spiders. Their creepy, And crawly; I shivered. Now on the lookout for spiders, I continued walking. I wanted to get out of here right now.

"I should keep on thinking about the plan while I'm in here." I said, The plan was. Is to find him.

Edward Elric.

Apparently, He's super handsome. And _Strong, _And tall; He's bound to teach me more about alchemy! And his younger brother! I heard that he's made out of metal! I squealed, Back at my town, Lake Birchville, I heard many rumors about the Elric brothers. About how they were on an adventure on getting their bodies back! Another squeal I shamelessly let out thinking about this.

I'm going to tell you a secret, Even though I'm talking to myself in my mind, I approve. Of Edward Elric! Loving Alphonse Elric! Yes, Its incest, But a female friend at my hometown said it was cool to approve! I was so focused on this, I didn't notice that I was at the end of the forest. I smiled, Snapping myself out of my thoughts.

* * *

I inhaled the fresh wet air, Rain dripping down my hair. My clothes, Damp. I took a step out of the forest, Stepping on the field. Breathing the fresh air of Resembool...

I looked up at the sky, It was clear. No clouds, And rays of sunshine were cracking through the remaining clouds. I breathed in, Taking all the air in my lungs. Before exhaling:

"WOOOOOOOOOOH!" I yelled to the heavens, My arms in the air, My hands pointing towards the sky. I grinned widely. Spinning on my tippy toes. Jumping up and down, I was finally here! Finally!

"I'M HERE! I'M HERE!" I repeated. Laughing, I fell to the ground. Savoring the dry, Light green grass; Shivering as a breeze hit my body, My coat and hair was following the wind. I buried my face in the warm grass. Feeling comfortable, Safe, I was in that forest for a whole night then making it here. Here in Resembool! This is where Edward Elric lives! This is where the automail is! I can almost taste the metal! The landscape was beautiful here. Fields of light tea green grass, A few lonely trees miles away from each other. The sweet breeze, The dirt path that likely leads to a neighborhood of some sort. I smiled wider, Closing my eyes. I was sleepy, Slowly drifting off to sleep.

But in a realization, I flinched.

What happens if they don't trust me?

Oh no, I stood dumb founded in the grass. Eyes wide, Face white, Completely frozen, Edward... Works in the military, "No," I whispered, My voice muffled by the ground.

"FUCK!" I shouted, My arms at the side. As if I were hugging the grass in distress. I laid my head there. Taking it all in, I didn't know what to do. He works for the fucking military! I buried my head further in the grass, Cursing up a storm. It was a useless attempt.

"No..." I whispered, My heart beat calming down. If he saw me, He would kill me! Or worse... Like torture!

In less, He didn't recognize me. He wouldn't kill me! A smile grew on my face. Hope filling me once more. It was risky, But maybe. Just maybe, It'll work! I rolled. Now on my back looking up at the blue sky. My eyes distancing, Deep in thought.

"I'll have to be careful about this." I muttered, Holding my hand on my chin; I was always good at developing plans. What kind of thief would I be if I didn't.

I tapped my fingers on my stomach, Curling my toes in the warm soft ground. Shifting comfortably; _Defiantly is worth a try. _I thought. But right now... I...

"I'm... So... Sleepy." I trailed off. Falling into a deep sleep, Caused by exhaustion from the night before. My eyes fluttered closed. My sleep deprived brain taking over.

* * *

I was awoken by something poking my side curiously. The light touches caused me to flutter my eyes open. I squinted them. The sun too bright for my eyes. I could only make out a slim figure. With what look like a wrench in their hand. With panic filling me. I let out a short gasp, And shot up from my position, I was on my bottom. I slowly looked up at the invader. My eyes slowly adjusting to the brightness.

I heard a slight squeak, And grass rustling. The girl had jumped back in surprise. I squinted my eyes further. Arching my brow in curiosity, Who knows? This chick could've been trying to rob me!

I let out another gasp. This time it was loud and long, The girl before me was Winry Rockbell! I must've looked like an excited fan because my shocked expression melted into a happy one.

My mouth was gapping, Smiling as well. My eyes lit up. Wide, Winry looked dumbfounded. But arched her brow.

"You're Winry Rockbell!" I yelled! Making her flinch.

"Y-Yeah... Who are you?" She asked nervously, A faint blush dusted my cheeks. I reached behind my head to scratch my hair nervously. I laughed nervously; My heart beating fast.

"Um... Willow!" I replied happily, She arched her brow further. Her hair blowing in the breeze, It almost made the scene between us... _Romantic... _

"Willow? What kind of name is that..." She trailed off, Eyes as the size of plates. My mouth was in a 'O' Shape. What is she looking at?

"You're hurt!" She yelled, I yelped loudly as she grabbed my arm gently, But strongly to pull me up forcefully. "W-Wait!" I said, My voice bouncing. Her hair was flying in the wind due to the pace we were at.

"Come on! We'll go to my house!" She yelled in worry, I had no choice but to run with her. Her hand still intertwined with mine. My clammy sweaty hands. Gross. My ankle was limping. Shots of pain running up my leg.

I'll admit, I'm a nervous wreck right now. But maybe she'll lead me to Edward Elric! A-And! She might make me her apprentice! And I'll learn alchemy! And maybe, Just maybe: I'll obtain my memories too! Though, I'm not very interested into getting my memories back. Why focus on things I don't remember. Why can't I just focus on present and future? But that drawing, That drawing, And who knows. Maybe I'll remember my REAL Parents! I mentally smiled at the thought, My heart beating fast, Panting as well. I have a feeling this will go well, Hopefully.

* * *

I hissed, Inhaling sharply as the all mighty, Famous Winry Rockbell was applying cream on my injuries! I mentally squealed, Even though It hurt like hell. I was blessed with the gentle touches of such. Such a hot girl! I heavily blushed. Pointing my head in other direction's so Winry wouldn't see.

"There!" She said, Slightly poking the perfectly tied bandages wrapped around my small legs. I smiled widely. Feeling fresh and clean from the bath I had earlier. She let me used a brand new tooth brush, Small clothes that belonged to Alphonse Elric! And she has been so kind to me. Though, That old lady is mean.

"Thank you, So much." I thanked her. Mustering up enough courage to at least give her the biggest smile I could do.

"No, It's nothing!" She happily replied. But suddenly, She stopped in her tracks. She put her hand on her hip. Making my face flood with red.

"But since it seems you know me, What about you? I found you sleeping in the fields, With all this cuts and bruises, And a broken ankle, And you know what my name is. Start talking" She said sternly, This took me back. I shifted uncomfortably in her stare.

"W-Well, I'm sorry. Where do I begin?" I nervously said, Scratching the back of my head. She looked at me suspiciously. Shit, Shit, Shit! What do I say? I can't tell her I'm a criminal wanted by the military! Think, Think, Think! Aha!

"Well," I started, Trying to sound as loud and clear as I could without cracking my voice in fear. I was a nervous wreck. I inhaled deeply. "Miss Rockbell" I was surprised that I didn't pee my pants, I sat more comfortably on the metal table where apparently it seems like where they operate and apply auto-mail on people. When I first waltz in here I almost screamed in happiness by all the metal parts. And the oil smell... I narrowed my eyes from the bits of steel on the table to Winry's eyes. I gulped. A bead of sweat falling down my face.

"I'm ten years old." I started, Trailing off. She arched her brow. Probably at my age, I looked younger. I looked eight. "I come from a town named Lake Birchville." I said but quickly interrupted by Winry slamming her hands both sides of the table. Leaning forward, I flinched.

"Lake Birchville!?" She yelled in surprised. She saw my shocked expression and quickly coughed and went back to her normal position. That was weird.

"Sorry, Anyway, Lake Birchville is miles and miles away! How did you get here?" She asked confusedly, Holding her chin in wonder. I snickered at her expression.

"Long story." I laughed, "But I came here for an important reason!" I finished with a stern stare. Her ears perked.

"For what?" She asked. Fiddling around with her bandana, Eyeing her wrench as if she were looking at her nails. That's what girls do. Right?

Before answering her, I tilted my further up. Giving her a serious stare. I bit my lip, Debating if I should tell her about my missing memories. I quickly decided on the risky latter.

"I need Edward Elric to teach me Alchemy!" I blurted out, My chest heaved. I shut my eyes closed tight. I was nervous of her reaction. Will she kick me out? Will she laugh and smack my back saying No way kid, Your never going to see the all and mighty Edward! Idiot, Get out of my house! I shivered at the thought.

"Really?!" I was taken back, She sounded... Happy? Excited?

"Y-yes" I whispered, Looking down at my lap twiddling my thumbs. I was fully flustered. I glanced up at her, And... She had a big grin plastered on her face. She looked excited.

"Ooh! Edward has a student! A young one too!" She squealed. I was dumbfounded. Mouth gapping, But after taking everything in...

"REALLY?" I yelled in disbelief, I was going to be Edward Elric's student. But she stopped her movements. Her brow arching what seemed like the thousandth time this day.

"But, Why?" She asked. I tensed up. My toes curling; My heart quicken its pace. I can't help be nervous of everything, I tapped my fingers on the metal table, Making a click noise.

"B-Because" I started, My voice so quiet it sounded like a whisper. "I need to get my memories back!" I blurted out. Winry looked surprised, Obviously, Who would be? A ten year old boy; With milky skin, Black short hair. Dark eyes you can barely make out the bark wood color. Had a severe case of amnesia

"Willow," She said, There was a long pause. I broke the ice between us.

"My memories, I lost them when I was 6, So I don't remember them. My old town I used to live in. It burned down, A-And I don't really know... My dad and mom, I never saw them again. But, I got new parents! They found me And brought me back to Lake Birchville." I said, My tone sounded like I was telling a funny story, My voice didn't crack once. Instead; My eyes were distancing on the ceiling that seemed to be the only thing interesting in the room as I ramble my feelings and past to Winry.

"You know." Winry said quietly, Snapping me out of my thoughts and back to reality. "You are really good with your choice of words." She said, I arched my brow in confusion.

"What do you mean?" I asked. A faint blush ghosting around my face. I get flustered over everything, Winry had a gentle smile on her face. Her hands behind here back and she was looking at the corner of the ceiling that held a small lonely spider web.

"I mean, Your really good with your grammar. You use the 'An' And so forth. You're a mature kid, You remind just like Al." She said, My mouth formed into a 'O' Shape.

"You mean Alphonse Elric? Edward Elric's younger brother?" I said surprised, She smiled wider. Now looking at me, I returned the smile.

"You know, You don't have to call them by their last name as well. Just call them by their first names." She said. I nervously smiled, Once again. Getting slightly embarrassed. I swear to god, I'll get flustered over anything.

"Y-Yeah sorry! But anyway's, But not only I want to learn Alchemy from a master... I also want to be... Your apprentice!" I slurred slightly, A bad hobby of mine. Winry once again looked excited, But this time calmed down quickly. Which gave me a wave of relief and disappointment from not seeing her priceless reaction again

"R-Really? You want to help me with auto-mail?" She said in disbelief. I quickly smiled. My heart calming; Thank god for her acceptance

I shook my head up and down violently, Pulling the thin white see-through tank top further on my body.

"I'm sorry, I sound so out of character today. I had too much tea in the morning I get too hyper, I'm sorry if I seem strange." Winry said, Trying to be quiet as possible. I smiled wider.

"That's okay, I get super hyper when I drink a lot of tea too. I'm addicted to all kinds of tea!" I laughed, "But still, Can I..." I trailed off. I flinched as I heard Winry clap her hands together.

"Yes, You can." She finished with a gentle smile, I was Winry Rockbell's apprentice! I gasped in excitement, I was smiling wide.

"Sweet!" I yelled happily, Slipping off the table with excitement. I seemed to swept across the few feet between us. And gave Winry a bear crushing hug.

I had a wide smile on my face. I heard her yelp in surprise. But melted into my hug, Snaking her arm around my shoulders. I wrapped my arms around her waist without noticing. She let out a nervous laugh.

"Ok kiddo, You can let go." She said, I released her. Sitting back down on the table. But when I looked, I realized where my head was stuffed the whole time. My face was a tomato red at the realization that my face was buried into... Her boobs! I shook my head, Trying to get thoughts out of my stupid head!

"Winry, Where is Edward anyway's?" I asked, I didn't realize this whole time I didn't find any information on Edward. I feel stupid, Just as stupid as that... Teenage girl who made that book called... I don't remember it was 'My Immortal' That was the name.

Winry gave me a questioning look before going back to her normal expression, "He lives in his own house now, With Al." She said. Uh oh, Was he back at central?

"May I ask where?" I asked, I hope that he wasn't in some far-away place, Central, Or even in another country! I shivered. I don't want all of my struggling to go to waste.

"He's still in Rembsool, In a local town named East Mistwill. We could take a train there. Or walk, Just a few miles away." She finished. I felt hope rise again, It would take quite a while but not to long! Soon, I'll get to training!

"When can we go?" I immediately cut to the chase. I was racking with nervousness and I'm not very good at waiting.

"Listen, Willow. I think we should rest. This conversation has been going on for like. An hour, I don't know. And I'm tired. But, I'll arrange something up. " Winry whined, She was right. We were both tired. I only slept for two hours in fields. I want my injuries to heal and I'm tired of talking to Winry. Which is surprising, I mean, She's Winry Rockbell!

"Yeah..." I stretched my arms, Realizing how tired I actually was. I let out a yawn. Jumping off the metal table. My eyes were droopy and the more I thought about a big, Comfortable bed. Was making me more sleepier. Winry gently grabbed my hand and led me out of the room.

As soon as we left, I heard the door creak close. And a loud click. Pinako was sitting at the dining table as we walked up the stairs with a lazy air around us. My eyes fluttered close for a second then bang! I was wide awake. But then, Drifting off to sleep while walking, I'm a very strange boy. Even though I'm looking for Edward for training, I'm not completely useless, I'm a known thief remember? But people want me dead because I'm apparently a murderer! How dare they? I barely even know about the couple!

Without even realizing it, I was in my new room. I let out a slight gasp, It was cozy. And in the middle, Against the creamy blue walls. Was a white king size bed; A closet in the corner of the room and the place looked clean, As if someone was cleaning the place up for a guest... I approached the bed, Yawning loudly as I fell onto the warm sheets, Hearing a snicker that belonged to Winry

"I hope you like the place." She said. Leaning against the doorway, I lazily looked at her. Flashing a smile

"I love it." I whispered, Shifting under the blankets. Pulling them up on me; I let out a tired sigh. My eyes drooping. I heard Winry laugh silently, A creak and a soft slam followed.

I thought I wasn't very interested into getting my memories back, They seem useless to me. But who knows? Willow might not actually be my real name. But strange thing is, Shouldn't I went another Alchemist Teacher? No, Edward Elric is perfect. Just hearing stories about him encouraged me to go this far. And I came all this way. And plus, He was closest to me at the time. And you have to pay so much money for a simple teacher! I still do know basics of alchemy, I have the tablet. But I do have a special little secret in alchemy.

I can make custom transmutation circles, Just thinking about it makes me smirk, It makes me feel awesome. I always thought that making your own transmutation circle was just a myth. Except for me. Though, They never really worked...

I pouted, _I wonder, Will this actually work? _I thought. I guess I'll find out tomorrow...

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for this shitty excuse for a story, It sucks. And sorry for Willow being a mary sue D: p.s I already drew my first fan art of willow in class, And he was doing smex stuff, :D I had to hide it from my classmates. And they were sitting right next to me :...( Also, I'm getting very tired. And lazy, And the story is going to fast. And the plot sucks. It'll get better though :) **

* * *

Edward's POV

My eyes opened, Still feeling groggy from the last events. I felt a cold surface on my forehead. It was an ice-pack. I was on my back. A blanket pulled over my body neatly. My throat still parched, I groaned loudly. My ears perked up at a loud creak.

"Brother? Are you awake?" Alphonse sweetly called out, His voice filling my ears with delight. I purred happily, I love Al...

"Yeah," I said. Looking at the small blonde boy who was holding a small bowl. He closed the door softly, Approaching me cautiously.

"I was so worried! You had a huge fever!" Alphonse said, Concern in his tone. I mustered the biggest grin to plaster on my heated face.

"I'm okay Al." I laughed, Truth is, I feel like shit. My head is pounding. Vomit is billing up. But I won't put trouble on Alphonse's lap. He is my little brother after all.

"No, you're not okay! You were withering on the ground muttering nonsense!" Al shouted angrily, Almost slamming the bowl of soup on the bedside table. I flinched at Al's reaction. He must be really worried...

"Alphonse, It's okay! I just have a bad fever. It'll pass away" I said, Trying to calm the red faced Al down. He bit his lip. His face burning up.

"No! It's because you're always working your butt off in the military! You said that we would be together more often! That's why we got our bodies back!" He spat. Flustered, I was taken back by his words. He had tears streaming down his face. I bit back my anger, I bit back my dullness. I usually knew how to handle Alphonse's upset state. But when he's like this...

"I'm sorry, Al. Look, Just call the military and say I'm sick okay? It'll be fine, And I'm sorry if you feel neglected. We'll hang out soon. I promise." I said as sweet as I could, I saw Al calm down. His shoulders relaxing, His eyes slightly becoming half lidded.

"No it's okay, I made soup for you. Just, Get better okay?" He smiled, Wiping his tears, I knew it was a forced smile due to the stiffness of his body. He seemed scattered. As he walked out of the room. Slamming the door behind him, I let out a tired sigh. I couldn't drop the case, I will still investigate when the military needs me. Every minute I keep on getting more curious, And Al got more tired and sick of my shit. And now, Deceased is one step ahead from us. We just need his location.

I flinched as I heard the phone ringing, I looked at the bedside table where the phone was helplessly sitting. I picked it up. Pressing the answer button, With my brow arched.

"Hello?" I said, An all to familiar voice popped up. Roy mustang, I scowled at the name.

"Edward, We lost him." Roy said roughly, My eyes widen. I didn't know the military could lose a simple boy. Well, He wasn't _Simple, _He was a thief a murderer. But then again, Roy mentioned something about the group they sent out being rookies.

"What? How?" I demanded, Now sitting on the bed. My expression turning into a sour one, My teeth gritting, Even though it was the idiot's fault. I felt almost like it was my fault.

"Long story short, He got away by the team, We'll send out a better group. And the dogs, We do know one thing though. He's heading to Rembsool. And he's likely there by now. Be careful and be alert." And he hung up, I was left shocked. A ten year old murderer was in Rembsool. Armed, He killed a high rank with god know's what how much security he had. And now, He was here. And he looks innocent as hell. And Winry, Oh no...

I clutched the phone tightly, Tapping the buttons hastily. Hearing the ringing, I tapped my fingers impatiently on my lap. Creating wrinkles on the clean sheets.

"Eh, Hello?" I heard a tired Winry, I exhaled. A wave of relief surging through me, _She was safe._ I thought. Smiling, And almost crying I spoke up.

"Hey! Winry" I said, I heard her slightly gasp. She noticed I was sick.

"You're sick? I hope you get better." She said, Yawning followed. I smiled wider, She sounded slightly out of character. Probably because I woke her up this late.

"Yeah, Yeah. How are you?" I asked, Shifting comfortably. I felt closure. Just hearing her voice, Knowing she's okay.

"Good, But why did you wake me up this late?" She said, She muffled her cough. I bit my lip. Scooting backwards in the bed

"Listen, Winry. You know that murderer on the loose? Deceased, He's in Rembsool. Right now. Whatever you do. Don't go outside." I said sternly. I heard Winry's inhale sharply at the news.

"Um Y-Yeah, I'll stay inside. But I wanted to tell you something." Winry nervously said, I arched my brow. Concern welling up. In her tone it sounded like she did something wrong.

"What is it?" I said, I heard her inhale. Before letting out a nervous laugh. My ears perked.

"Listen, A friend is sleeping over for a while. That's all Ha," She nervously said, I was suspicious. No doubt I was.

"And... Who would that be?" I asked, My brow arching further. A frown plastered on my face.

"Um... Sheska! She's over! Yeah." She said, Now it was obvious, She's hiding something...

"Mhm, All right, Well. Stay inside, Lock the doors. Lock the windows, Pull down the curtains, And you'll be fine." Even with these instruction's I told her. I still felt worried. But the killer is known for not barging into houses. He's most likely heading towards me, If he knew where a high-ranker's house is. He'll know where a child-prodigy lives.

"O-Okay, I'll be fine Edward." She laughed, Panic in her voice.

"I hope you'll be okay." I muttered, I heard a click in the background. She was locking windows which made me relieved.

"Well, I'm hanging up now. Bye!" She said, Before I could even say a quick bye. She hung up. I slammed the phone on the counter. Sighing, Decease is almost trapped in the military's spider web. But why do I have this sinking feeling? Something's defiantly not right here

* * *

**Author's Note: If you noticed, The story gets a little to fast when I get too tired. But still, I really don't want to stop writing so you have to deal with it, Plus. Do we really need walls of text that doesn't really have anything to do with the scenery? Yeah; I think you can rely on your imaginations :D Also, I'm sorry if Willow seems like a Mary-Sue, He's going to be bad at a lot of things. But he's going to be handy as well, I found out there's a thing called Anti Sue, But I'll tell you this. Willow has been a character of mine for years. He's not based off of me. He's based off of a very good friend of mine. Who I no longer see in my life, So, I strongly base Willow off of him :) Also, Sorry for the characters being sooooooo ooc, I have an excuse! Winry drank to much tea and she's having a SUGAR-CRASH! And Edward is sick and tired. And alphonse is sick of his shit PERFECT EXCUSE NO? And I'm going to stop making this chapter at 10,000 words :) And if you see Edward call Deceased, Willow. Ignore that :) He's not actually sup-post to know his nickname **

* * *

Alphonse's POV

I let out a sigh, Falling on my bed. I rolled to my side, My eyes drooping. I felt a massive weight on my shoulders. Brother has been avoiding me. A murderer is on loose. What else could happen? It's been a while since I obtained my body. I had all of my memories as well. The toughest few years in existence, But unfortunately, My body might be back but it's in it's ten year old form. And I'm barely growing. And brother, He's so guilty. Thinking that it's his fault. Thinking it's his fault for having to use the philosopher stone to bring me back.

I held my hand over my eyes. Blocking the light, I just want everything to be normal. I shouldn't have snapped like that though. I swear, I'll kill Roy Mustang.

Truth is, I wouldn't hurt a fly. So that would be a stupid useless attempt. And, I also know that Roy has bosses too. Even if I'm sixteen. I feel like my mind is still ten. I don't want to swear, Swearing is just plain dumb in my opinion. I hate to slack off when Brother is working so hard. Why can't I get some credit though? No, The only thing I can do to pay him back for helping me and caring for me is to do the housework. I groaned, Getting a slight headache from these racing thoughts. If I kept up this. I'll get a fever too. A chuckle meaningless bursted out of my lips. I'm so dumb. Stupid, Stupid, Stupid

I bit my lip, I could only cross my fingers for the best. My connection with Ed, Is slowly breaking; What would mom think right now? What would she tell me in this situation? I'll never know. I'm guessing she'd be ashamed of me.

But I do know something, If I support Ed enough. He'll get through. No, We'll get through, Hopefully. Though the chances are slim.

All of this tension between us is suffocating me. Slowly and painfully, But if we don't at least argue for an hour. And we have a pleasant conversation. Pure, Bliss

I'll learn to keep my calm, I'm not the only one who is handling this stress right now. Usually, I'll talk to Winry if I'm upset if Brother and me had an all to familiar argument. Winry is the best sister ever. But were not related of course.

The irony of me loving Winry like a sister though, I love Brother. In more ways then I should. And I mean, Love. Love like dad and mom had. Once had.

I knew Brother and me couldn't be able to support such an incestuous relationship. It's impossible. It would take a miracle for the society to accept our love. I'm not even sure Ed does love me in that way. And if I confess, The thought sent shivers down my spine. If I confess... He'll think I'm a freak and wouldn't love me anymore! I almost bursted out crying in sadness and disappointment and embarrassment. I was flustered none the least. But, If I keep on pushing through this brick wall. I'll break through, And hopefully I'll be okay. Or this 'Love Phase' Will pass away. That thought is unpleasant.

"Brother..." I whispered, My eyes fluttered close. I didn't want to sleep. Not yet, Its time to make dinner anyway.

* * *

Winry's POV

I paced back and forth in my room, Holding my chin. I was deep in thought. And worried to death, I brought a boy inside. And possibly could be the murderer. But how could he be the one? Wouldn't he attack me when he had the chance? Or, Tried to rob me?

I was confused, And nervous. And scared, I fiddled with my blouse nervously. Hoping that nothing tragic would happen. He looks so cute, And nice. Maybe he is just a small normal boy. But the memories, A boy trying to obtain his memories.

And he's looking for Edward, Why Edward? Couldn't he go to some other teacher? Why? I had all of these questions pounding in my head. My brain had a storm. My hands were shaking, I inhaled deeply, I was trying to calm down. But to no avail.

Did I really let in a murderer in the house? No, That can't be true. I'll keep an eye on him. It'd be dumb if I confronted him. He'll most likely attack me right away. I bit my nails, A bad hobby of mine. My eyes watered, A whimper escaped my lips. The call from Edward, He defiantly was worried. But worse, He's suspicious of me. Am I putting granny's life in danger? I can't just kick him out. I slapped myself softly, Everything will be okay. Just need to keep an eye on him. And I'll invite Edward over when he gets better. And hopefully he'll know. I was panicking. I couldn't think of a better idea. I feel like I'm walking down the stairs to hell, My thoughts drifted off to smoking. Maybe that'll make me feel better?

Another slap to the face, I'm dumb as hell. Why would I smoke? I sound out of character right now. What's wrong with me? Why can't I think straight?

I slowly walked to the kitchen, My breathing faint. It was quiet in the large house. Awfully quiet, I remember the old days when Al and Ed would always act like idiots and run around screaming. Those were the days. I sighed, Eyeing the old pack of cigarettes that were collecting dust in the lonely corner of the counter next to the stove. I glanced at the fridge. Then at the cigarettes, Debating if I should do it or not. I quickly decided on the latter. I gently picked up the cigarettes. Using the match to light it. Slowly, But surely: I brought it up to my lips, I scowled in disgust as I coughed it out. I hadn't done it for a while now. I usually did this outside on the front porch at night if I was stressed. That reminds me, I should go outside.

And so I did, I leaned against the porch fence, Deep in thought as I huffed the smoke out. My eyes distancing in the dark sky. The stars bright and the night was clear. The porch light was bothering me, It got rid of that... moon-light will shine upon you and give you super powers! Kind of feel, I flicked the switch. The deck was filled in with darkness; Another puff of smoke, And I already feel my muscles relaxing. It was quiet, Except for the loud chirping. But that was soothing. It was peaceful. Silence...

I twirled my hair with my index finger. My elbows on the fence. My head tilted up. The stars...

"Their pretty." I chuckled, Slurring my words as if I were drunk, Now that I mention it. There is some wine in the back cabinet. A smirk plastered on my face.

What felt like forever, I was half drunk, Half asleep, And dumb as hell. Stumbling on my feet, Thinking that the stars were actually club lights. I'm dumb. Really, Really, Dumb;

"Woo!" I slurred, Almost falling down. How funny, A drunk woman on her deck, Dancing around like a complete retard. Holding an almost empty bottle of wine, With a cigarette on the other hand. Gracefully holding the cameral cigarette with my middle finger and index finger. My pinkie in the air as if I were drinking tea. I would be holding my stomach laughing if someone took pictures of me and showed them to me the next lonely morning. My drunk-ness, Was taking control fast.

"La, La, La, La, La!~" I sang, Stumbling back and forth. Moving my hips teasingly; Slightly kicking them time to time. Even though I was doing idiotic things. I was having fun. I was seeing birds and bees flying in circles under my eyelids!

"Mmmm" I groaned, Feeling tired, But still drunk. With a lazy air around me. I stumbled inside, And my body automatically closed the door and locked it. Shuddering as warmth hugged me. I drooled. Clutching the stair arms as I slowly walked up stairs. Thank god I didn't fall to my demise. But after almost tripping a couple of times. I lazily fell on the bed. Rolling side to side, I was restless. My mind was clouded. And I felt like shit. And for some reason, I felt bored. But worried. I realized the bottle was still in hand. I mindlessly dropped it on the ground. But it didn't break due to my arm hanging limp on the side of the bed. A small red puddle formed on the ground. The wine spilled, Though. I drank most of it. my cigarette, I had already buried it to the bedside table. Making the spark, That small vulnerable flame; That was unfortunate not to become a blazing fire. That'd kill countless people. Went out.

* * *

Willow's POV

_I woke up, Laying down on a heated floor, Where am I? I opened my eyes to see... Fire? I coughed violently, Smoke filling my lungs. I got up, And looked around in my surroundings. _

_It was a house. A small nice one, But: Fire was everywhere. Blazing flames licking the walls! My eyes widen in panic. Shit... I need to get out of here! The house looked oddly familiar as I ran through it. But I paid no attention for my life was in danger; I stumbled, Dodging the fire. _

_I stopped in my tracks, Seeing two figures on the ground. Crouching, Holding someone... I walked closer, Almost not caring about the fire. _

_"Listen, *******" The woman panted, My eyes widened. Her voice, It was static. It was blocking something out. I froze still. I'm scared. What's going on? _

_"We love you, We love you." She croaked, Sobbing loudly. Clutching the small boy's hair softly, Leaning her head into his chest. _

_"Mommy? Daddy?" A small voice broke through the air, I whimpered loudly. Tears streaming down my face. There was something wrong. This is a dream... This is a dream! I want to wake up! I held my arms tightly. Vomit billing up in my throat. I bit my lip, I bit back the fear... I felt sick... My brain feels sick. _

_"Son, *******" A rougher voice said, It belonged to a male. Whatever he tried to say. It was static to my ears but why? I felt confusion, Fear. And oddly, Sadness _

_"What ever you do, Just run! Don't stop running! I promise, We'll see each other again!" He said, Grabbing the boys small hands tightly. I could barely make out them, They looked. Black. Darker then night: Real shadows. _

_"What? Don't leave me..." He croaked. The man handed him an object, I think it was a gun. The woman was wearing an old fashion dress. She had long hair. Her knees buried in the carpet. The man, Was wearing a blouse and average pants for an adult man _

_"What's this? Is this..." The boy said, Fear in his voice. He was so small, Looked so fragile. Looked so familiar. I let out a shaky breath. _

_"It's a gun, Remember. Put your finger on the trigger, When you really. REALLY need to kill someone? Promise?" He said, The boy shakily held the pistol. _

_"O-Okay. A-And?" He stuttered, Tears in his voice. His voice higher-pitched, As if he were talking to a small puppy he'd find on the streets. He gazed into the eyes of his father. I want to wake up. I slowly backed away. Racking with intense feelings, My mind... I-It's in ruins! I'm stuck in corruption! My heart is being chopped up into pieces! I shuddered, I felt like vomiting any second right now. I let out strange noises. Shaky ones, My eyes focused on the pair. Not glancing at anything else... I feel dead, Am I going to die? Is anyone going to visit my funeral? I shook my head violently. I tried to speak, But I couldn't... I'm shattering into a million pieces, What's wrong with me? Did I read a sad book now I'm having a dream about it? Why do I feel like I did so much wrong? I need a savior... I'm stuck in a nightmare... _

_"I wanna wake up..." I whispered, Slowly inching away. The world fading, Slowly, Black taking over my vision, I'm stuck in a land, Where tragic is most frequent it feels. I need to wake up, I'll be greeted by Winry's smiling face. I'll have some really good food. A-And I'll be fine. I'll become a great alchemist, A-And I'll make a lot of friends- _

_"Survive, Please... Run away from him... WE love you... We love you-" _

_**BANG!**  
_

_"DADDY! MOMMY?" _

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Ooh, Cliffhanger! Also, I'm in the Italic text so it actually looks like I'm writing a note :) Hopefully I'll update soon, And forgive me for the poorly written story. It took me about a week to finish this. And I can't wait to make more! And if you noticed, I can't get my hand off of Elricest, Because I'm fucked up. According to fox familiar but that's okay! I'm proud to be strange. I totally will not get off to two little boys having sex. __Or will I? :) Just kidding, I don't feel the slightest aroused when I read elricest, Write it. I never got aroused by anything in my life before. :3 So, Sex will be later on. But there will be sexual themes, And in case you guys are wondering WINRY WILL NOT DATE WILLOW, SHE'LL DATE ANOTHER OC. I constantly had to rewrite the plot. I thought it was too forced so I changed it countless of times. _

_I only started writing this story due to every OC FMA Story containing a girl, Loving Edward. Usually Roy's sister; And they always have to do the human transmutation. However, I think Willow's past is already to haunted. Which I wasn't planning to do. So I decided, Why not a little boy? Awwww. To fuel my fuck-upness :D __  
_

_Honestly, I have this terrible feeling if I post this story. Something will go wrong but... You only live once? Okay, Bye. :) I hope you have a wonderful day! _


	2. In which Willow confesses

**Title: Weeping Willow**

**Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist **

**Disclaimer: My cat meows. **

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Willow, A struggling ten year old boy who is a known criminal, Wanted Dead or Alive by the military. Still learning the art of Alchemy, But he needs a teacher, And the only one he can rely on is Edward Elric, Who doesn't fancy him, And maybe he'll obtain his Bittersweet memories in the process. And his future is looking grim, For just about everyone.**

**Warning: Violence and gore, Sexual Themes, Dark Themes, Graphic Scenes, Shotacon, Language, Disturbing Content, You've be warned.**

**Author's Note: Hey guys! There's a "Obsession's Hold" Reference in this! See if you can find it! **

**IMPORTANT: AGES HAVE CHANGED SORRY**

**Alphonse Age: 18**

**Edward Age: 20 something. **

* * *

**Willow's POV **

I woke up in a cold sweat, Panting hard. I had been cursed with a nightmare it seemed, It left me shaken to the core. I held my arms. My eyes wide my face white, I was shaking. My back bended forward in the most unhealthy way. I shoved my head to my chest, As If I were trying to hide.

"What... The fuck was that?" I whispered, Whatever it was, It was terrifying. I felt strangled and corrupted inside. I felt drowned, I was a Weeping Wreck. My eyes welled up. Flashes of that nightmare behind my eyes. I exhaled shakily. I couldn't breath... It felt like someone was grabbing my lungs and squeezing. I think, I'm hyperventilating. Panic filled me.

I shook harder, Desperately trying to calm myself down. I felt like passing out any second. I felt my barrier breaking. I felt like a bundle of negative emotions, I don't believe in it, But. I feel like I'm in hell. I sighed. My heart beating slowed. I felt my self grow faint. Relaxed, Still fearful. I fell on my back. Quickly falling asleep, Dreamlessly, Unpleasant...

* * *

"Willow! Wake up; Time for breakfast!" I groaned, My eyes shut tight. Refusing to open. I was irritated. And lazy, I felt like a log. And I wanted to stay in bed. I heard Winry growl. And being the pussy I am: I almost hopped out of that bed. But I groaned in pain.

"Ouch! I'm so sore..." I whined, Falling back on my back. Trying to stretch my body. I peeked an eye open to see Winry's hand her hip and she was arching her brow in annoyance. I slowly got up. Using the bedside table as support.

"Good morning" I yawned, Stretching my arms in the air, Before slowly walking out.

"Yeah, Yeah, Good morning" She huffed, Following me down the flight of stairs. My eyes drooped time to time. I was still tired. My ankle was slightly limp. Making the trip down take an effort. Winry held me for support. Making sure I wouldn't fall.

"So Winry, What time is it?" I asked, Rubbing my eyes. As my feet reached the bottom. My toes wiggled, The wooden boards were clean. The whole place was luxurious, And I'm with a hot girl. Who's by the way, Winry Rockbell!

"Um, Its 1 o clock in the afternoon." She said causally, Eyeing her black watch. I noticed that she was in the same attire as I met her. Black bra, The jacket tied around her hips. And the bandana and the wrench safely tucked in her belt. I also noticed a slight stain of oil, Or dirt on her cheek. She noticed my stare. And arched her brow slightly.

"What?" She asked, Walking into the kitchen, My nose perked at the wonderful smell, My mouth watered.

"Well, Were you working with auto mail? The oil on your cheek, I noticed... And the smell too" I said, Blushing slightly. I scratched the back of my head nervously as I hopped on the stool.

"Wow, Well done. You recognized the smell" She said, Interested, I let out a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, Well; Wouldn't anyone know the smell of fresh metal?" I asked, Leaning on my elbow as I softly poked the eggs and bacon and the steamed onions.

"Nope, Actually... Auto-Mail has a completely different smell." She said, My eyes widen in surprise.

"Really? How?" I asked, Winry smiled. Putting her finger on her chin, Rubbing it slightly which made me giggle.

"Well, Of course its steel, So you smell steel. But there's also different kinds of natural oils. That's what you saw on my face. I'll tell you more when I teach you about mechanics and such. But I'll tell you this." She said, Leaning closer to me. I scooted back, Not enough to fall though.

"W-What?" I said, The infamous blush appearing once more.

"It smells slightly like cheese." She laughed, I was left dumbfounded for a few seconds, But then. I burst out laughing like a maniac, Wiping a tear of laughter off of my face. I clutched my stomach. Winry laughed softly, But I stopped in my tracks as she gave me a stern look. Her expression serious, Oh no did I do something wrong?

"No, I'm serious." She said sternly, In till she grinned. And started giggling. I laughed again, Raising the fork to my mouth, Before I devoured the food on it. Winry shifted comfortably in her stool. Her elbows on the counter.

"Well, I wanted to tell you something important, And I'm serious." She said, My heart skipped a beat. I was getting nervous by her stare. I avoided eye contact with her, Gazing at my food.

"There's a murderer going around in Rembsool"

My heart stopped.

My hands started to shake, I hope she didn't notice. I shivered. Swallowing hard, I glanced up at her. She looked suspicious. But nervous, Does she know...

"R-Really? Are we safe?" I stuttered, I couldn't read her relaxed face, She was a hard puzzle to solve. My teeth chattered, My toes curled. _Shit... _I could hear my heartbeat against my rib cage.

"Of course, Willow." She smiled, I forced a smile. I was calming down. I don't want her to know... I gritted my teeth. Holding my jaw closed tight in till it started to hurt... I looked into her eyes, I knew how to lie. But face to face with her. I'm a nervous fucking wreck.

"Good, I got worried." I nervously laughed, This is it. I'm done for, I mentally cried. She knows I'm the murderer, She's going... To kill me with her wrench isn't she?

She smiled softly, And her mouth went into a 'O' Shape.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you! Edward is sick right now so he'll be coming over when he gets better!" She said happily, I sighed. That'll most likely take a while.

"Aw, That's a shame; I'm really excited though." I smiled widely, I feel my future is grim... I don't even know if Edward would like me to become his student. I had a sunken feeling.

"Yeah, You can stay for as long you want" I was taken back by her acceptance, It seemed like she did think I was a murderer. Why is she taking such a risk? I frowned and bit my lip.

"Winry, I can only send you a thousand thanks." I said softly, It's true. I couldn't even pay her back for her kindness. I sighed, I didn't really know what to do from here.

"It's on me." She said happily, Taking a sip from the bottle of water. I flashed a smile.

* * *

Alphonse's POV

"Brother, Are you feeling better?" I asked, Slowly opening the door to see the pale faced young adult settled on the bed, I froze in place: Looking at him, He defiantly looked better from last time I saw him, Not red faced; But his nose still flared. That left vicious red marks.

"Mm, Yeah. Al, I feel much better" He said, Worn out I suppose. I closed the door behind me, Approaching him before sitting on the chair next to him. I gave him a gentle smile in return.

"That's good to hear, Brother." I said softly, Stroking his arm. He stiffened, Making me frown.

"Is there something wrong?" I cooed, He blinked. Opening his mouth to say something but quickly closing it. His shoulders relaxed as he melted into my touch. _Cold, _He was cold.

"Al." He whispered, His voice shaky, I felt worry well up inside of me, Thinking that he was sick to the stomach again. In till, He gripped my hand with an amount of force that made me flinch.

"Brother?" I said, Panicked. He still looked at the ceiling. Avoiding eye contact with me, He shivered. His teeth chattered, Now I'm getting really, Really, Worried.

"A-Al, Do you... Love me?" He asked, I was taken back by his words, He let out a shaky breath. He was locked in place. Not moving, Just clutching my wrist, For dear life

"Of course Brother! Where is this coming from?" I asked, Trying to jerk my wrist away without hurting him. I was surprised by the amount of strength he put in this effort to keep my wrist in place. But, My wrist: It's starting to hurt.

"Just, Tell, Me" He demanded, I inhaled sharply. Refusing to move my hand any longer. All the sudden

He looked at me, With piercing cold eyes. I almost couldn't understand the seemingly lifeless amber eyes. A shiver crawled down my spine as fear roots locked me in place.

"I love you." I said, I relaxed when he released my hand. Making my wrist fall limp on the bed. My heart was still beating fast. What just happened? I flinched as his face melted into a gentle smile, As if nothing ever happened. My blood ran cold.

"Love you too, Al." He said, I forced a smile. Trying to calm myself down. I tried to shrug it off, Maybe he had a weird dream. He's still sick. I reached up and rested my palm on his forehead. He wasn't warm. He was cold...

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?" I asked, Holding his weak hand with my hands, Leaning closer into his face. He relaxed, As if he were gaining closure.

"I feel good when you're here with me." He said quietly, He pulled his hand away, Wrapping his hands around me. Smiling happily, He pulled me closer with gentle force. I gulped, A bead of sweat falling down the side of my forehead. He was acting so... _Strange... _

"T-That's good to hear, B-Brother." I stuttered nervously, I felt like a rabbit trapped, Like the traps we made on the island years ago.

"Love you." He whispered, His eyes drooping, Drifting off to sleep. His grip becoming loose. I sighed in relief as he fell limp on the bed. His breathing faint, His eyes closed. I backed away, Leaning backwards in the chair. Staring wide eyed at Edward. What happened? Why is he acting so weird? He's tired... That's it.

"I want you." He muttered

I flinched, Thinking he was awake again. But he was sleeping, Sleep talking. I felt a wave of relief wash over me. I took in his chest expanding and then shrinking in size as he breathed.

"What's wrong with you?" I whispered, Gazing at him. His blanket was neatly tucked over him. His blouse draped over his shoulders. The buttons had been unbuttoned. Exposing his chest, My eyes were half lidded. I was so confused, Stressed. But now, This? I swallowed the lump in my throat. I hastily got of the chair, Walking across the room, I took one more glance at him, I had to repeat in my head 'He's fine, He's fine' But I secretly knew...

He wasn't fine.

* * *

Winry's POV

I shuddered, Thinking about Ed's reaction if he saw Willow. Will he know? I was so deep in thought, I had stopped tweaking with auto-mail as soon as I started. I sighed, Willow is such a sweet boy. He possibly can't be the murderer. I can believe his a thief, But. He was a thief in an old town right? Not harming anyone... Right? I tighten my lips. Softly chewing my finger-nails again, I scowled in disgust because my under my nails lied oil, Dirt, And god knows what.

I had a sour expression plastered on my face, Bound to get wrinkles if I don't smile enough. I would've chuckled if it weren't for me feeling like absolute shit. I sighed. Untying the bandana wrapped around my head. Lazily throwing it on the metal table where operations occur. I pouted. Muffling my approaching curses with my arm

I jumped, I came to a realization. More like an idea, I smiled widely. What if, I changed Willow's name? No, Or, How bout... We can say Willow came from Xing! Perfect... I rubbed my hands together, A devious smirk on my face. Hopefully it'll go out well. It would be an innocent lie, I mean: Willow has dark black short hair, Dark eyes, Perfect. Right?

I sighed in defeat, Scooping up the metal bits I had been working on. And gently dropped them on the metal table. Making a loud clicking sound.

While leaving the room, I noticed that Willow was still resting on the stool, Leaning on his elbow. His eyes gazing at the counter. I sighed, His loose white tank top. And black shorts, They were plain. But they were simple and nice on him. Hugging his body perfectly, He's the exact same size as Al. I smiled. Approaching the almost sleeping boy, I stopped right next to him, Resting my hand on his shoulder. Nudging him softly, He snorted back awake. I giggled.

"W-Wha?" He said, Surprised. Taking in his surroundings, What an oblivious kid. I snickered. He arched his brow in confusion. He used his hands to push him up slightly, His feet barely reaching the ground.

"What is it?" He asked, I bursted out laughing, Making him pout and most likely biting his lip, His face drowned in red.

"Y-You, Are so oblivious!" I laughed, Wiping a tear off of my eye, Clutching my stomach before releasing it. Replacing the dumb smile with a gentle one. Willow pouted further, But he grinned.

"Yeah, Well, Too bad!" He said mockingly, Running his hand through his hair. I actually took note how Willow's eyes were as dark as night. Not containing any interesting colors of any sort. Highlights softly were planted on his irises. His eyes actually, Strangely remind me of the galaxy. His eyes are perfect for reflecting the wonders of space. How cool that would be. A personal mirror. But when you looked inside, And saw yourself. You see yourself, Become different. More, Happier

"You know, Your eyes are super cool." I said out of the blue, I clasped my hands over my mouth. I didn't mean to say that out loud! Willow's mouth was gapping slightly. Taken back by the compliment.

"R-Really?" He said, Using his fingers to widen his eye, Exposing the pink tissue. "I always thought my eyes were dull and boring!" He said in disbelief. This left my jaw dropping again.

"What do you mean boring?" I also said in disbelief. His expression turned plain again: Showing no emotion. As if he were looking back on memories.

"Well, Apparently. In the town I was born in. Everyone had special eyes, If you looked in them, You would see space. Eyes that contained multiple colors, Just like ishballans. Which is cool right? Because my old town wasn't like any ordinary town." He smirked, Leaning back in his chair, I arched my brow.

"You still remember your town?" I asked, He sighed. Now leaning on the counter

"No, But I know stories of it. It was called Weeping Willow Creek. That's it, It was huge. And everyone had the same eye color... Except for me." He said, Trailing off at the end of his sentence.

"Wow, That's so cool. Is that why your name is Willow?" I asked, I'm aware that his name wasn't Willow. It was a name given by himself, He doesn't remember... Willow was half lidded, Looking at the counter. He had a sad smile.

"Yeah... That's right" He said silently, His bangs covering his eyes, I frowned. I hated to see him sad like this, I felt the need to protect him just like Ed and Al, I know Al and Ed won't rely on me anymore. But Willow, My eyes widen to hear him sob.

"Aw, Willow." I cooed, Wrapping my arms around the sobbing quivering boy. Tears slapping against the cold counter. He let out sounds, Sounds when a kid would cry. It sounded like whining, Almost. How could he cry, About something he doesn't remember? While people like me suffer from memories of the past?

"I-I'm sorry." He cried, Tears uncontrollably streaming down his flushed cheeks. His lips red, Shaking, He bit his lip. He hair was draped down around his head. Just like a Weeping Willow. He was weeping...

"It's okay." I said, My face buried into his hair. As I cooed him and let out hushes, Trying to calm him down as I stroked his shoulder.

"I'm not the murderer..." He weeped, My eyes widened. Was he, He was the thief, Wasn't he? A crying boy in my arms, Could be a murderer. And I trust him, With all of my heart.

"I know, I know..." I said, I inhaled sharply. I hope I haven't got myself facing death...

* * *

Edward's POV

I woke up, From a strange... Dream, It contained flashing colors, Shapes. Ideas, And more disturbingly: Me sexually abusing Al, I shivered. What's wrong with me? I felt sick, But now that you mentioned it, My fever is gone.

I sighed, Grasping my forehead. Supporting my neck as I leaned forward. I looked around the room. It was quiet, I didn't hear Al. Or see him.

"Al?" I called, No response. I started panting in panic, Where is he? Why am I getting angry from this? I felt, Weird. Not only concerned for Al, But... Strange, As if I were missing one of the most favorite objects in the world, I need what's mine... I hastily hopped of the bed. Running into the hallway, I moved my head to see my surroundings so fast my head almost spun off.

"Al!" I shouted.

"Brother?" A soft voice called out. I felt myself relax, Seeing the small golden haired boy walk out of his room. And looked at me strangely. I smiled. And I felt confusion as he flinched.

"Al?" I said, Tilting my head left. He looked at me if I were a bear. He bit his lip. Approaching cautiously; I arched my brow.

"Y-Yeah?" He said. Glancing between me and the wall, We were feet away. I was awfully confused by his behavior. My eyes lit up with an idea.

"Hey Al, Wanna go out to the park right now?" I asked, Smiling happily. He seemed taken back, But he quickly smiled.

"Aren't you still sick?" He asked. Holding a hand to my forehead, I smiled wider. But then grinning, running my flesh hand through my hair. My ponytail hanging

"Nope! I'm feeling much better!" I said. I tried sounding as excited as I could be. Al looked relieved, I noticed that his hair was ruffled up. Very messy, And Al is a very neat person... His blouse was buttoned. But wrinkled.

"I suggest you get ready though." I laughed, He noticed where I was staring. Making him gasp and run to his room. Holding his hair; My little Al, So adorable, I smirked. Walking back to my room to get ready. Alphonse's weird reaction was on the back of my mind.

* * *

"Ah! Brother I love this park so much!" Alphonse said happily, Letting out breaths of excitement. His mouth in a gapping smile. I chuckled, He was dancing on his tip toes. Spinning around with his hands in the air. He halted in his tracks, Looking at me. And quickly becoming flustered. And tucked his hands in his pockets. He had a black coat, With fur at all the entrances, The end of his sleeves. His collar.

"U-Um, I really like this place." He said, Ducking his head into his coat. Only hiding his chin, I smiled. I had a simple leather jacket. My hands in my pockets as well. I walked along with Al.

"I've been wanting to bring you here ever since we got your body back Al" I said calmly. I tried to relax. But I couldn't help be stressful, The park was beautiful. There was a stone path through the park, There were swings and slides. But, There was a maze of gardens, And in the center of the large expensive park. There was a Weeping Willow. With a stone circle around it, Holding countless of flowers surrounding it. And better, There was another stone circle around it. Holding a pond, That had fish in it. Large golden, Fish; That glowed in the night, Amazing right? And, There were benches surrounding it. So couple's could have the peace they deserve, And tall bushes surrounded the area as well. With statues, Holding pots that poured water. Into fountains, I can't wait in till Al sees it. It was a truly an amazing place. I smiled. It was cold, No wind. Just a gentle breeze.

"Al, I want to show you something." I said gently, Al flinched when I gently grasped his wrist. And pulled him into the maze of bushes. And gardens.

What felt like forever, Of Al gasping at the sights. And we constantly had to stop so he could sniff them, And I could tell him the names of the flowers. There was bush in a shape of a wedding cake, That had different colored butter flies littered all over it. That brought a loud gasp from us, But finally. I was holding Al's hand. And we were at the center.

Al clasped his hands on his cheeks in amazement, We weren't alone. They're were colored birds. And humming birds, And butter flies. I smirked at his reaction. His amber eyes rested on the Weeping Willow. That was emitting a golden light. He rested his hands on the stone. Looking at the fish that were swimming in circles. The flower moving in the breeze

"Brother, This is amazing. It's so beautiful..." He whispered in amazement. I smiled wider. I stood right next to him. Eyeing the fish with him

"You deserve Al, You really do..." I laughed, Moving a bang that was covering my face, I felt my heart beat fast. I almost leaped in happiness when I saw him blush. What are these feelings? Love? Or lust...

"I love you Brother." He said sweetly, My heart was beating against my ribcage. Butter flies in my stomach. I grinned nervously, Trying to act as normal as possible. I gulped nervously as I felt the bulge come back. I covered my self with my leg.

"L-Love you too Al" I stuttered, Blushing hard, Sweating uncontrollably. _Please don't notice, Please don't notice, _I thought.

"The Weeping Willow, It's... Sad..." I was taken back by his words, Al sounded. Sad, He stared at the Weeping Willow sadly. I could barely read his expression, He's a puzzle to solve... I inhaled sharply. Leaning against the stone, My hair followed the breeze, The fresh air was pleasant to my lungs.

"Because of its name," I started all the sudden, "that's why you think that way right?" I finished. Now looking at him, He leaned down. His elbows on the stone, Glancing at the coy fish then at the Weeping Willow.

"No." He said quietly, I flinched. He bit his lip, Staring intently at the Coy fish, His reflection showing. The lighting of the area made his eyes glow fiercely. I bit my lip hard. My heart pounding, I could hear the _Thump, Thump, Thump. _

"Everything is given a name for a reason," He said sternly, His short hair flowing. I gulped. My lips were quivering, My jaw was shut tight. What's happening to me "A name shouldn't be taken too lightly Brother" He said sternly, And... Angrily? I shattered at those words. He looked at me, Piercing through my soul. I shivered hard.

"A name should be given depending on who that person is. My name is Alphonse, Because, It needs, To be. No other way" He said, Licking his lips tiredly. His lips dry and yet plump. Kissable...

"Yeah, You're right." I said, Nodding my head a 'yes' My teeth chatter slightly. Al quickly smiled. I flinched as he swooped in for a hug, But I quickly smiled. Of course, He'll never be intent on making this hug, 'Incestuous' That's too good to be true. I hugged him back, Savoring his warmth, His chest pressed up against me. His nipples under layers of fabric, That made me excited. I swallowed hard. Looking at the ten year old body before me, He pulled away. And flashed me a smile.

"Wanna walk around more? I would love to go on those swings." He grinned, And started running towards the exit of the maze of gardens. My mouth was gapping at the sudden hit-and run trick he pulled on me. But I grinned, I'll play along

"Let's see if you can catch me!" He yelled childishly, Squeaking as he saw me launching towards him with fast pace. He became wide eyed, As he realized he was actually being chased. I smirked, His fear; It felt good. Every step he took, I was a step closer.

"Eek!" He squeaked loudly as I caught, Locking my arms around his waist, Making me look like a rapist. I blushed slightly. Due to his height, His butt was pressed up against my crotch. Which was throbbing with heat, I released, Hoping he didn't notice the poking

"Caught you." I smirked, He pouted. We didn't realize that we were in normal part of the park, Next to the swings. He smiled widely. Looking at the swings that were rocking back and forth.

"Can you push me? Please?" He said, Like a child. Maybe Al will forever stay a child: He'll never grow maybe. I mentally slapped myself for thinking that. "

"Kay' Al" I said calmly, Al squeaked like a mouse and laughed like a baby when I picked him up, Bridal style. And sat him down gently on the swings. Making him let out a slight grunt, I walked around him. Still close to him. I inhaled, I knew where you have to put your hands when you push a kid on the swings, Not on the back. That'll hurt them. The only place, Is the butt. I swallowed hard. My cheeks flushed

"Come on Big Brother!" He whined, My eyes widen. Now he's acting like a six year old. I bit my lip, He's just feeling the youth he deserves... I gave in, And starting pushing him. He squealed happily, Making my heart leap at the cuteness. Every push made my member throb. My hand touching his butt each time.

"Wee!" He squealed, Holding the sides of the swings cutely, Like a mouse holding on a string for dear life. Like I said, Adorable.

"Hey Brother! Can I try something?" He asked, I arched my brow. I had stopped pushing him. For now he was rocking back and forth with ease.

"What is it?" I asked, My hands on my hips as I backed away from the swings. My eyes following him.

"This!" He yelled, I gasped loudly as he was the highest he could get in the swings. And, He let go. Sending him flying through the air, It felt like slow-motion for me. Fear welled up inside me. He landed on his feet, His shoes buried in the sand. I exhaled.

"Al! That was dangerous-" Before I could finish, Someone interrupted me. Our heads looked where the source was coming from.

"Wow! That was so cool!" A high-pitched voice yelled. My ears rang, I groaned in frustration. It was two girls, The girl who most likely caught our attention, Had a bright yellow bob of hair, With soft curly waves. Hugging her cheeks, She had a bright yellow thin lace sweater, With a matching skirt that went below her knees. With white stocking that went below her knees and yellow sandals, Obviously fit for cheery people. The other girl, Had long dark brown hair, That went down her back. She had a blouse. A black jacket, And a black skirt that went below her knees, Combat boots on her feet, And white socks. I arched my brow.

"O-Oh! Hi Chelsea!" Al happily yelled, I flinched. Al knew these people? I felt anger boil up in me for no reason, They were just young girls. I bit my lip, Following the Al that was running towards them.

"Hi Al!" Said the cheery girl, Her named was apparently Chelsea. I frowned, Tucking my hands in my pockets, I felt myself close up. As if I were trapped in my own shell. Chelsea, And the other girl: Who had a sour plain expression. Rude...

"Hi! And Hi Helena!" Al said happily, Looking at the girl. She flashed a nod. And a smile, I scowled. Al was getting to friendly. I almost burst out in anger when Al hugged Helena and Chelsea. I groaned silently.

"This is my Brother I've been talking about! Meet Edward, Edward, Meet Helena and Chelsea" Alphonse said, Wrapping his hand around me, Bringing me closer to... Them, Helena waved at me, Chelsea. She smiled happily, Squealing

"Wow! This is so cool Al! We all get to see each other again!" She squealed, My ears. They hurt, She left them ringing. She was too cheery for me, How can Al deal with this? I felt Al nudge me slightly, Indicating I should introduce myself. I glanced at Al's sad expression. Silently begging for me to respect them.

"Hi." I muttered, I really felt no need to be nice to these girls. Don't know why, But I just... Hate them, Already. Chelsea smiled widely. Ignoring my rudeness, It seemed like nothing hurts her feelings. I mentally scowled in disgust.

"So, How do you guys meet?" I asked, I was willing enough to actually know how they met. Because, I'm extremely pissed off right now.

"We met at the other park!" She yelled, I wish I could cover my ears right now. I knew what park she was talking about. It wasn't as good as this one. But, It was more for playing. But what would teenagers be doing in a park?

"Yeah, I fell. And they helped me get back home" Al said out of the blue, I flinched. He got hurt? I turned to him quickly, My eyes filled with concern.

"What? You got hurt?" I asked, I know I was being to pushy. But I couldn't help myself. He laughed nervously, Scratching his head.

"Y-Yeah, Sorry for not telling you..." He said softly, I would've been mad if he weren't saying that in such a cute tone... I sighed, Rubbing my head.

"It's okay." I said, Tucking my hands in my pockets once more.

"Well, Al! How have you been doing lately?" Chelsea said, Smiling even wider then before. I frowned, She doesn't notice my sour behavior but, Helena was slightly glaring at me. Her dark brown eyes holding a lot of tension.

"Um, Good... Have you seen this park before?" He asked, I felt like he was trying to go off topic. I bit my lip, Ignoring the piercing stare of Helena. Chelsea big green eyes looked into Al's golden ones, That pissed me off. I couldn't explain the feeling, But. Jealously, Is biting away at me

"Yep! Love this place so much! Have you?" Chelsea said happily, I stayed silent. Not speaking a word, Al smiled.

"No! I haven't, Brother brought me here for the first time.'' Al answered with an even brighter smile. The breeze hit all of our faces. Our hair blowing in the wind, I took note that Helena hasn't said a word yet. I raised my brow in suspicion.

"You should come here more often! Helena and I come here all the time, Especially if were feeling bored! Hey, Have you went to the center? The heart of Weeping Willow?" She said, Now directly looking at me. Standing on her tippy toes, Trying to get to head height with me. I gulped back my anger, I could at least try to make Al happy. For Al, For Alphonse...

"Yeah! We have, I been wanting to take Al here for a while, I knew he would love the center. And, Does the center have name?" I asked, I had taken note that Chelsea mention something about a name...

"Yep! The Heart of Willow, Cool right?" She said cheerfully. I bit my lip, But I mentally squealed in happiness as I came up with an idea.

"Oh, Al; It's getting late..." I said, Alphonse raised a brow. But then pouted, Nodding an ok.

"Oh, Okay..." He said sadly, I swallowed. Why does he always so cute? I gently grabbed his hand, And looked at the two girls.

"Well, It was nice meeting you two!" I said as cheerfully as possible. Forcing a fake smile, I tugged on Al hands, Helena smiled and waved at Al, Making me mentally growl.

"Okay! bye Al!" She said happily, Before running off with Helena, I sighed. Those bitches really need to get off of my Al. I don't even know how old they are for god sakes! Al was still holding on my hand tightly, Closing in on my back. Pressing his small chest against my back. I inhaled, Wanting to burst out with questions. But refused, For I didn't want Al to be uncomfortable.

"So, Al..." I started, I felt Al head tilt up. His ears perking, "How old are those two? Chelsea, Was odd" I said.

"Chelsea is nineteen and Helena is eighteen." He said softly, My eyes widen.

"Really? I thought Helena was way older then Chelsea," I said in disbelief. But then smiling, I held Al closer to me. Savoring this moment, Just Al and I, Walking through the park... Holding hands. My heart started to pound, My breathing hitched. Not this again, Now, I was getting used to this reactions when Al was around me. It was almost, Normal... I shook my head violently, Cursing myself under my breath. Catching Al's attention

"Are you okay Big brother?" He said cutely, I gulped. Clutching my auto mail fist, Picking up my pace, I just wanted go home. Take a cold shower, And I'll be fine... But I knew... Something, Was wrong. Something is wrong with me, I just don't know what... I'm not fine, I feel like a danger to Al... I'm not fine-

"I'm fine, Al..."

* * *

**Alphonse's POV **

"Ah, We're home!" I said happily, You know that feeling when you come home after a long day? You feel relief, Relaxation. And, Compatible; That's what I also felt with Edward, Wherever Ed goes. I'll go. I inhaled, My lungs filling with the air of home. I sighed in relief as I hastily took of my boots. Slipping my jacket off. Running my hand through my short honey golden hair. I laid on my stomach, The cold floor made me sleepy, My amber eyes half lidded.

"Ed? Where are you?" I realized, When my eyes fluttered open. Ed wasn't by the door anymore, Instead. I heard the water running upstairs. Already? I sighed. Getting up, My legs aching. My gently following the stair arms. A loud creak, Every time I took a step.

I went in my room relentlessly, And lazily fell on the bed. Shuffling, Ruining the perfectly, Neat blankets that were tucked in. I was left only in my shirt, And shorts. My toes curled in the sheets. My neck going limp, My eyes shutting closed. Of course, I couldn't go to sleep.

I looked up at the ceiling, Recalling the events what happened at the park. I smiled softly at the thought of Chelsea and Helena, But... There was one thing that made me frown, Edward. He didn't like them very much. He looked sour. Barely talking, He had his hands in his pockets the whole time. Maybe he was surprised that I had friends? No, It's probably because they were both really old. I rolled to my side. And pouted, The Weeping Willow. There was something about it. That made me feel... Sorrowful.

Flashes of that Weeping Willow crossed my eyes. It was beautiful, The Coy fish, The flowers around it. Were oddly like friends. Keeping the lonely tree company. So why, Did the Willow look so sad? I had a sunken feeling. But I have no idea what the problem is.

I bit my lip, All this tension. And stress, I don't like it. And it's taking its toll on me. At least, I felt good at the park. With Brother, I smiled. And inhaled deeply. Trying to calm myself down, It'll be all right... Hopefully.

My eyes shot open at the phone ringing, I groaned, Groggily falling off the bed. Earning a loud grunt from me. I lazily grabbed the phone, Still stomach flat on the floor. I pressed the phone to my ear. And tapping the answer button.

"Hello?" I said, Yawning. Rubbing my eyes. My eyes widen as I heard a familiar voice answer.

"Hi Al! Is Ed there?" Winry asked, I arched my brow. Now resting on my elbows. Supporting myself

"Um, He's in the shower." I replied. I heard her shuffle a bit. I arched my brow in confusion.

"Aw, Can you guys come over soon?" She said nervously, There was a long pause.

"May I ask why?" I asked, Biting my lip. Leaning against the bed

"Just come over or else!" She yelled angrily, And she hung up. I was left dumbfounded. Winry just called and hanged up just like that. Fear rooted up inside me, Winry's wrench... I shuddered. I got back up, Slamming the phone on the bedside table. And lazily fell on the bed. Still confused, I sighed. Finally, I can go to sleep... My eyes shut closed, My breathing calmed. And I was slowly drifting off to sleep. But, I'm still curious. Why does Winry want us at her house? I shrugged it off. She probably has new auto-mail for Ed, But: Why didn't she tell me then? Something is wrong here, And I don't like it.

I was so curious, That I had been up all night. Of course, When the phone call had ended, A few minutes after that I heard the water stop. After a few minutes I heard brother's door opening and then closing, Indicating that he was going to bed. I felt concern because he would usually said goodnight to me, Tuck me in. And kiss me on the forehead. But no

I shifted comfortably. I felt bored and excited. I stared at the ceiling. The window curtain was open. Flooding moon light inside the quiet room. I glanced at the moon, Then the ceiling. Then, My thoughts drifted off to that Weeping Willow-

I mentally slapped myself, Why do I keep thinking about that Weeping Willow? It's just a tree... I have an urge to see it again. But I feel like I will see it again, But in a different form. I know it sounds stupid.

I sighed relentlessly, Rolling to my side, Giving me a perfect view of the bright moon. The night was clear, A breeze as well. Sending shivers down my spine, I didn't want to go under the covers. I loved the refreshed, Cold feeling.

I closed my eyes, But opened them right away. It seemed my brain was refusing to go asleep. I groaned loudly, Right now I was only showing three emotions, _Frustration, Impatience, Excitement... _

I could name a thousand others, But. I'm too tired for that, Yet I won't go asleep. I grabbed the pillow viciously, Shoving the pillow in my face. Muffling my silent scream of anger.

After screaming for about a minute, I still didn't feel calmed down; In fact, I felt angrier. I was restlessly rolling side to side. But, Eventually, I fell asleep. But curiosity, Still poking me in the side

* * *

**Willow's POV **

"WHAT?" I screamed in disbelief, Making Winry flinch. She nervously laughed, Scratching the back of her head. My mouth was gapping in shock. Winry had just told me that Alphonse and Edward might come over! I mentally squealed like a teenage girl. But, I was shocked outside.

"Y-Yeah," She began. Licking her lips "should've told you. Shouldn't I?" She said. I sighed, Leaning on my elbows. We were once again on the counters, Sitting on the stools. She had called me to sit here to tell me something, And here we are.

She was in her usual attire, A bandana, A black wrap around her chests. A jacket tied around her waist. And her pony tail. She twirled the long blonde bang that hanged by her side. I flashed a smile, Making her inhale in relief.

"N-No, I'm really happy!" I said cheerfully, But I felt nervous as hell. And I'm getting flustered again. Red dusting my cheek, And my hair covering my face since I didn't brush it. I had recently woken up from a nap. And I was greeted by an also tired Winry, Telling me the 'Special' News. I rubbed my cheek. Trying to shoo away the flames under the layers of skin it seemed.

"Phew, That's good... Ugh, I'm so tired." She whined, Neatly tucking her wrench in her belt with ease. I brushed a lock of hair out of my face, My hair usually gets me to sneeze, I wouldn't want that.

"Yeah, I'm sleepy too, Wanna get some shut-eye?" I yawned, But laughed at the end of my sentence, Winry smiled. Already to her bedroom, Which was in the hallway, On the second floor. I followed.

"So, Willow; Are you excited?" Winry said happily, I bit my lip. Not knowing what to say. Licking my lips, I stepped on the cold floor. By my bedroom door

"Yep! Have any idea when they're coming over?" I asked, My hand rested on the handle. She stopped in her tracks, Her hand on the knob as well. She bit her lip, Thinking.

"Um, Nope. But, Soon" She said, Turning the doorknob. A loud creak could be heard. I smiled, But also felt disappointed that she didn't know.

"O-Oh, Well! Goodnight!" I said, Quickly going into my bedroom. It was very late. 1 Am, To be exact. I yawned, Lazily falling onto my bed. My eyes fluttered close.

* * *

_Panting of a small boy could be heard, He's running caused the dead dry leaves to make a crunching sound. He was in the woods, Running from something... _

_I gulped, I'm back here again. I ran after him. Barely making out how he looked like. His dark hair bounced every step he took. He let out sounds of fear. When I was running after him, I felt like I need too. I feel like, I'm running away from something... Scary._

_I bit my lip, Fear welling up inside me. I glanced behind me, And my blood ran cold. It was a large bulk figure. And he was coming, No, Running. At a very fast pace. _

_I didn't care about anything anymore, I need to run. I didn't feel tired, And I wasn't panting. It almost felt like I was in space. My step ghosting across the ground. _

_The cold dense woods didn't scare me, The man did. I was still next to the boy. My eyes were shut closed, And I kept on running. My life depended on it. _

_I stopped dead in my tracks, I locked in place. So did the boy. We were face to face with a fence, We were trapped. I turned around fast. Seeing the figure closing in on us, I looked at the boy. His face white with fear. Tears pricking at his eyes. He slowly pressed up against the fence, Shakily clutching the pistol in his hands. _

_"Listen, Kid; You're parents got what they deserved." He said mockingly, What he said went straight into my heart. His voice was sharp and rough, It reminded me of finger nails scraping a chock board. I gulped, Sweat going down my face. I pressed up against the fence. Shutting my eyes closed as he inched closer to us. _

_"N-No! Mommy, Daddy didn't want that! I want them back!" He croaked, Letting out soft sobs, Call me a coward. But I still didn't open my eyes._

_Not even when I heard the man's footsteps right in front of where the boy stood, He was standing right in front of him. Towering over him, I could look. I held my breath, Shut my eyes so hard they hurt. What he said next, Sent me shivers right to the fucking, Bone. _

_"You're not going to get them back, And now. I'll finally get my revenge!" _

_I_ woke up, Cold sweat. I panted. My heart beating against my ribcage, I felt like vomiting any moment. I held my self. Trying to calm myself down. But to no avail. I gulped, Swallowing the lump in my throat. I chanted to myself

"It's not real, It's not real, It's not... Real!" I said under my breath. I shuddered, Recalling the events that happened in that... That dream! No, It was a living nightmare. It felt so vivid. I pressed my head against my forehead. Trying to ignore the killing headache.

I glanced at the window, It was morning. Birds chirping happily, I sighed. My breathing slowed. It felt like I had a fever almost. It had been two nights in a row with nightmares. But, I can't explain them. That boy, His... Someone I know.

I groaned, Holding myself tighter. I wanted to go back to sleep, But at the same time I wanted to stay awake as long as I could to avoid. That

"I better get up." I muttered, Pushing myself off the bed. A blanket followed, And fell on the floor. I stretched, Yawning loudly. I approached the door as usual; Swinging the door open only to stomp outside.

"Good morning!" I heard a cheerful voice called, I felt relief every-time I heard this... T-This beautiful woman to greet me with Food! Eh, That sounded sexist.

I smiled widely, Running down the stairs excited. My nose perked at the smell of an omelet. My mouth watered at the sight of the cheese omelet with ham, With cut apples surrounding it, Making it look fancy. I licked my lips, Almost hopping onto the stool and falling on the ground. I kept my balance, Clutching the fork hungrily before wolfing down my breakfast.

I didn't notice Winry looking at me, Mouth gapping at how much food I could take in, I stopped dead in my tracks. Like a deer caught in head lights. A piece of food fell from my mouth. I locked up.

"Wow, You can eat a lot." She said in disbelief. I smiled, Slightly hard due to food in my mouth, I swallowed. I could eat large amounts of food at once. And my stomach felt like it could eat a world.

"Yep! So Winry, How are you?" I asked, Trying to strike a conversation with the blonde haired girl. She leaned on her elbows. A soft smile that radiated warmth.

"Good, You?" She asked, I gulped. I didn't have the best morning today. I ran my hand through my night-sky hair. Letting out a nervous laugh.

"Yep," I said, She arched a brow. But then her mouth went into a 'O' Shape.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you, Edward and Alphonse are coming over today!" She said happily, I almost choked on my food. Coughing, I stared wide eyed at her.

"W-What really?" I said, Surprised. And shocked, But happy and excited. My dumb expression melted into a happy one. I curled my toes, And tapped my fingers. Trying to restrain my excitement.

"Yes, really, Oh; And since you're my apprentice..." She smirked, I gulped nervously. "You're going to help me with my auto-mail." She said, Grinning.

"Uh, Oh! Well, then," I began, Clapping my hands together. A nervous smile plastered on my face. I knew a lot about auto mail and mechanics. But, I'm dealing with a master here. "Let's start!" I said happily.

* * *

**Edward's POV **

I crossed my arms, Al and me were currently on a train. Heading to the other side of Rembsool, Where we'd see Winry. I was surprised by the sudden news. But, I had no power against Al's protests, So... Here we are, Sitting. I was looking out the window, Seeing the landscape zoom by quickly.

I groaned, Fiddling with the end of my blouse. Glancing at Al, He surprisingly looked happy, A gentle smile on his face. As he closed his eyes, Relaxing. His quiet soft snoring, His short cute honey hair, His smooth pale milky skin, The plump pink kissable lips-

I mentally slapped myself, I spun my head so quickly to the window. I looked at my suitcase, Noticing the red sleeve that poked out from it, It was my red coat. That I rarely wear anymore. Al loves to wear it, Even though he's too small. But, It looks cute on him. How it drapes over his shoulders but it slides back, Making him groan cutely in frustration. The coat exposing his small shoulders.

I gulped, Pushing the perverted thoughts out of my head. Feeling that infamous bulge return in my pants, I shifted uncomfortably: Though, I wasn't able to break down, Like usual. You know, The sickness. Racing thoughts, And ends the same... Sleeping.

I leaned back, Trying to get as comfortable as I could; What did I think before? Before the incestuous feelings, I don't remember. It seems like everything on my mind is, Well, Al.

And I couldn't help it, The crazy adventures we went on. Getting his body back; His soul, The growth problem, He's my little brother, He's my world for fuck sakes, That's why I'm addicted to him. He's my, Obsession's Hold I suppose.

I glanced at him, His content face made me fucked up, I don't know why. And when he's sad, I feel. _Angry, _The opposites, I took note of my surroundings, The train was packed with people as usual. Chit chatting, Kids screaming as they play with other children. Stuff like that. And thank god, I'm not a pedophile, (Only for Al, Though, I don't like to admit it) The children don't faze me at all. Only Al; Heck, I'd probably feel angry if Al played with a child, Girl or boy.

I sighed, This is going to be a long trip... I looked at my flesh hand, Teasing the index finger with my metal hand. I didn't get my arm and leg back. Only Al's body but, What's so bad about having a metal arm and leg? I least I can still feel things. Have a heart, Have flowing blood: And Al, Was trapped in a steel body for years, And still I give him hell even now; I'm the worse brother ever, I pouted my lips...

* * *

**Willow's POV **

I wiped a bead of sweat off of my forehead, Panting. Loud clicks could be heard.

I didn't know Auto-mail could be this hard! I groaned in frustration. Almost to the brink of insanity, Which means I scream in anger, Throw all the steel parts on the ground in a furious rage. Then run upstairs and lock the door and scream in my pillow for five hours.

I sighed, Glaring at all the bolts and screws and metal parts that are acquired to make auto-mail, I turned my head to the girl who started all of this...

WINRY ROCKBELL! How dare she, She was sitting on a beach chair. Gracefully holding a lemonade and had sunglasses on. Her blouse and skirt on, And her summer hat!

"Why'd you stop?" She said, A smirk plastered on her face. I mentally screamed at her, Her voice was velvety and teasing. I huffed, I did agree to be her apprentice after all. I turned back to my work, She had wanted me to make an auto-mail arm. By myself

I gently picked up one of the pieces, And a tool in the other. With a soft grip, My hands were shakily connecting the bolt to the nerve connecter... My eyebrow twitched, Creating auto mail was a operation that needed to be dealt with absolute care!

I licked my lips nervously, Shutting my eyes tight, Holding my breath as I went in for the kill. I felt waves of relief wash over me as I heard the successful, Music to my ears, Click.

"There! I'm done!" I said, My hands in the air. Turning around to glare at Winry, She arched her brow. Peaking to see my amazing work.

"Willow," She began, Any moment now she'll be saying, Oh Willow! You're so amazing! Let's have sex! I smirked, Any moment now...

"You only got one of the connecters done. You have 99 percent and a full half to go" She said sternly, My whole world shattered. I glanced at the work.

There were thousands of pieces left. My expression went sour, My jaw dropped my heart stopped. My eyes were the size as plates, I sighed. And got back to work.

* * *

**Roy's POV **

It had been a few days after the call, I had lay off Edward after a while, Knowing that he needs to spend more time with his brother. Especially what happened.

I sighed, Looking at the endless amount of paperwork settled on the desk. It was quiet around HQ, The usual. Hawk eye scolding me. Signing more paperwork, Investigating the murders of Lieutenant General and his wife

When Edward obtained Alphonse's body back. We were shocked he did such a thing to get him back. I scowled, Recalling the events. In the fight, Al's seal had been broken. Edward, In a desperate attempt to get him back. He performed the human transmutation. With a Philosopher Stone, Worse, He created it. But the price was deadly, It costed thousands and thousands of human lives. Destroying cities in the process, And almost bringing me down with them.

I groaned, Holding my head. As an approaching headache came. I swallowed hard. Seeing Full-metal Grow up from a small weak boy, Turn into that. He even promised himself no matter what, He wouldn't have anyone die. _Liar, _And the look in his eyes, He wasn't hesitate. He didn't even tear up.

_"Ed, You don't want to do this..." I said, Coughing up blood. I flinched as I heard him cock the gun. His finger on the trigger, I stared at him. He had grown taller. Towering over me, We were standing in the middle of deserted town. The barrel of the gun right in front of my head. I tried to keep a stern look, Call me a coward but. I was afraid. Fear consumed every last drop of my courage. Pulses of pain through out my body due to the bullet wound in my hip. _

_Edward amber eyes look Dead, Cold. Holding the gun with a soft grip. His bloodied blouse, Blood covered his face. But that blood didn't belong to him, I know that. That made me sick to the stomach. He didn't wear he usual braid, Instead. It was a pony tail. _

_"Sorry, Roy; But its over for you, I just need one more life left." He said coldly, I gritted my teeth. Shaking, My heart thumping loudly, I clenched my fist around his leg, But he didn't wince. I shut my eyes close, Knowing that I was face to face with death. Before I closed my eyes, I saw something that made my blood run cold. _

_He grinned. _

_"STOP!" I heard a rough voice yell, My eyes shot open. It was Izumi? She was standing in a fighting position. Her teeth gritted. She scowled. I clenched my heart, It felt like it was burning. I realized that the world around me was fading, I was losing blood. _

_"Well, Well, Well! Isn't it teacher?" Edward laughed, Sending shivers down my spine. My eyes locked on the two. Edward walked over to her. Calmly approaching her _

_"Edward, What have you become!" She said in disgust, Clapping her hands together. Alchemy sparks. I felt hope grow inside of me, Hoping that Izumi would beat him, And he would come back to his senses, I flinched as I heard a loud sound of a bullet pierce the air. _

_My eyes widen in horror, Izumi laid there. Blood pouring out of her mouth, A pool of blood surrounding her head, Somewhat looking like a halo. Edward stood a car length away from here. Pointing the gun where she once was. He smiled, smoke gently coming out of the pistol. _

_I gulped, He had just murdered his former teacher. A woman who taught him all the things he knows about alchemy. If I spoke, My voice would've cracked at the sight of a once innocent boy. Turned into a cruel serial murderer, He started to laugh in happiness. Dropping the gun on the ground, A clattering sound. He grabbed the sides of his head. Looking skyward at the night sky_

_"Ha ha, Ha, HA!" He started maniacally laughing. Sinister screaming mixed with his laughing, Making the laughs long. And loud _

_"IT'S DONE! IT'S DONE! YOU DIDN'T PUT UP MUCH OF A FIGHT TEACHER!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. A look of insanity plastered onto his face. I coughed, Sputtering more blood on my uniform. The suspense is killing me, Is he going to kill me in cold blood or not? _

_"Aren't you going to kill me?" I said sternly, My voice deadly rasp. I bit my lip, Trying to contain the groans of pain. My breathing was heavy. _

_"Nope!" He said in a sing song voice, Which highly disturbed me. He started giggling like a child who had received candy. He started dancing on his tippy toes. I inhaled sharply, My chest burning. _

_"Finally! Finally! Al will be back, And mine!" He screamed. Tears flowing down his face, As he kept his grip on the sides of his head. I let out a deathly quiet sound. Which faded, My world becoming black, The world flashed white and red, I mustered enough courage and strength to peak, He had a giant floating philosopher's stone, A large transmutation circle surrounded the area, I knew what he was going to do: He was going to bring Al back _

_I closed my eyes, Trying to block out the blinding light. A loud noise, I could barely make out Edward's laughing. After a minute or so, The light stopped. The noise stopped, There was no laughing. Just smoke. _

_After the smoke cleared, A small naked boy laid in the middle of the transmutation circle, My eyes widen. It was Al. Edward was clutching him. Laughing with tears of joy in his eyes. What disturbed me is that, You could see a clear erection from Edward, Al was sleeping, Due to exhaustion, And probably because he was almost skin and bones. I could clearly see his bones. And he was white, He was pure white. My racing heart slowly stopped beating, As I fell into a dark void. Seeing one last glance at Edward, Who was shrouded in insanity. _

_I knew after this, There will be no peace whatsoever. Just more pain, But we'll have to deal with this. And Al, He might not even be human. _

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Once again, Sorry for this shitty story XD, But if you noticed. Every OC FMA Story focuses on the OC'S Plot, This however is focusing on everyone's heavy plot. The ending for Willow's adventure will come last. _

_Please Review! And favorite and follow! :) _


End file.
